


The Four Horsemen

by DragonDancer235



Category: mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 4 yanderes, Drugging, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Poly Relationships, Polyamory, Sexual Assault, Step-siblings, Thruple, Violence, We are in for a ride..., Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer235/pseuds/DragonDancer235
Summary: “I will never let you go. You're too precious to me.” Just as I was about to let out a scream, I heard my front fence smash open and a furious Katsuki appear.“Get the fuck off her Deku!” The blonde more or less bull rushed Midoriya throwing him off me and onto the floor. Katsuki pushed me behind him protectively as I watched his hands heat up, sending sparks flying all around him.“Fuck off Bakugo, this has nothing to do with you.” Both Katsuki and I were taken aback by Midoriya’s snap. Usually he wasn’t an aggressive person, so for him to come out with that was a bit of a shock.“I’ll fuckin kill you!” Katsuki snarled and began to storm forward. Midorya pulled himself up off the floor his quark began to glitter over his body, green lightning spitting out in all directions. They can’t do that here the collateral damage would be mental.“Midoriya, you’re trespassing. You need to leave. If they don’t want you here, I will call the police.” Ahh the voice of reason has arrived. I heard the gate to our house snap shut and Kirishima step between the two feuding males.-Section from Chapter One since I suck at summaries. Y/N has four Yandere's to deal with... How is she going to deal with that?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Deku/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, yandere/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

God this was painful. I stood in front of the shop window watching on the TV’s as All-Might slammed his fist into the villain. I could see the steam rising from his muscular form. He hasn’t got much time left… For fuck sake. I wish he wouldn’t keep doing this, but I guess that man will die out of Hero-ing before he gives up helping out others; especially the newbie hero’s. Still acting as if he can do these things without there being consequences. I huffed out in annoyance. Typical. I stormed off through the City, people avoiding my walking line as I held a stern look on my face. Stupid men. After a five-minute walk to the apartment building where All-Might live. I made my way to his apartment, probability is he won’t be back for another hour anyway. All-might had no need for a mansion, its not like he is here enough anyway.

“Toshinori, are you here?” I called out softly to check my assumption was correct. There was no answer, looks like I’m here all alone. I turned right towards the kitchen. The entire apartment was open plan, with the doors to the bedrooms and bathrooms off to the left. Each door lined neatly along the wall. I dumped the bag of groceries on the kitchen side and leaned against it, letting out a breath. Hell, he can put these away when he arrives. My ears picked up someone walking about in the apartment. Their footsteps sounded familiar as they walked towards me from the guest room. The door sliding open to reveal Midoriya.

“Oh hi (y/n).” The green haired man came into view. A towel draped over his head and shirtless form still dripping a little from the water from a shower. I glanced over to him and secretly took in his form. Being at the ripe age of 22, he sure looked far more mature for his age. He had grown a lot that’s for sure, chiselled body and refined face. Most if not all of his puppy fat had disappeared from his cheeks, his soft eyes and the cheeky grin remained all the same. I quickly ripped my eyes away from his body and trained my stare out the window.

“Hello Midoriya.” I replied coolly.

“Its been a while, kind of feels like your avoiding me…?” He laughed out awkwardly and strolled toward me. His towel now wrapped around his neck.

“Not at all. You’re off saving the world and all, what am I supposed to do? Follow you round like a lost puppy?” I stated flatly. The atmosphere was somewhat tense to say the least. It never used to be, up until the time that night happened a month ago…

“Its not that.” He replied gently, walking over to me. I folded my arms in front of me and stood up straight. I didn’t really want to be this close to him. After what happened I could barely look at him without becoming angry. He reached out a hand to rest it on my shoulder.

“What then Midoriya?” I hissed and slapped his hand away. He had some nerve to even try touching me.

“I miss you.” He whispered. I was surprised at this. It put me slightly off balance which I didn’t like. He still had that little power over me and I hated it. I couldn’t say I didn’t miss Midoriya. More like I missed what we had… Our friendship would have weathered anything till that night.

“You shouldn’t have tried to take advantage of me then Deku. I would have given it to you freely if only you asked.” I snapped trying to hold back tears. I mean I didn’t know if he had spoken to anyone else about the situation but to save face, he probably thought better than to open his mouth.

“I am sorry. Please give me another chance…” I could see he was on the verge of tears too. I felt an anger bubbling in me. Why is he crying he only brought this on himself. I opened my mouth to speak when the door to the apartment flew open and All Might stomped in. I quickly turned my attention to the old man, now in his smaller form.

“And where the hell have you been?! I thought you retired from this bullshit 6 years ago!” I shouted and grabbed the closest thing that was next to me, which so happened to be a Leek and yeeted it at All-Might’s head.

“I’m sorry I just had to help out the newbies! I still have a little left in the tank every now and then you know…” The blond mumbled and caught the Leek in mid-flight. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

“No excuses! Why are you doing this to me?! If I die before you it will 1000% be your fault!” I stormed up to Toshi and grabbed him by the shoulders. I could feel the tears falling down my face this time. The men in my life suck dick with the exception of probably one.

“Don’t worry about me, if I die fighting for justice then that’s a warrior’s death.” Toshi pulled me into a hug.

"It's not really how it works Toshi." I sighed and accepted the hug albeit with some reluctance.

"You're home earlier than expected All-Might. You were never going to really retire, were you?" Midoriya laughed out a little. It irked me how he was being so chummy with Toshi after what he did. It's not like anyone knows what happened between us and it was chosen to keep it that way for the sake of the rest of the world, not because Midoriya deserved it.

"Yes, well I wanted to dash home as quickly as possible when I heard (y/n) text me she was cooking dinner..." Toshi mumbled with a slightly guilty look on his face. I rolled my eyes at his response, but I could understand Since I am a glorious cook and all… “That being said Midoriya Why don't you help (y/n) with cooking tonight?” I felt my brows form a scowl at the suggestion of such a thing. Having to tolerate Midoriya’s presence is one thing but having to cook with him for the next hour or so is another.

“Sure that sounds like a plan.” Midoriya smiled hesitantly as his eyes connected to mine. He knew I was not impressed. I stifled a groan and stepped away from Toshi, beginning to walk towards the kitchen area of the apartment.

“Okay! Thanks for the help Midoriya; Put a shirt on and start peeling potatoes?” I asked in the politest way possible. I'm pretty sure Toshi can sense the rather rigid attitude in the air between Midoriya and I. I know we will have to talk it out sometime soon however today is not the right time; although talking about the subject as sensitive as this I doubt there will ever be a ‘right time’.

* * *

“I guess it’s time for me to head home.” I began to collect my phone and keys before putting them all into my bag. I smiled and hugged Toshi as he held the front door open, I loved spending time with him that’s for sure. My time with him always makes me happier.

“Thanks for dinner (y/n) I will probably see you later this week?” He asked and held my hand gently, smiling back at me.

“Wait up (y/n), I’ll walk you home!” I couldn’t help but tense up a little at that comment. I really didn’t want to walk home with him. I swallowed the lump in my throat and sighed out.

“Yeah sure, you don't live that far from me anyways.” I managed to choke out with a somewhat lively voice behind it. Hopefully Toshi didn't notice, I didn't want to tell him his protege is a sex offender.

“Right, give me 5 minutes and I will be with you!” Deku chirped excitedly and began to bound around collecting his things. After he did that, we waved our goodbyes and set off on the 10-minute walk of hell back home. It was mostly silent between us and I wanted it to be kept that way really.

“You know I am really sorry about everything. It was a poor judgment call on my behalf.” Midoriya mumbled quietly breaking the silence between us. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes at him. I stared at the sky that was turning a sunset orange reminding me of how late in the day it was.

“It's hard to accept an apology when you violated, not only my trust but also me as a person.” I kept my eyes looking forward, it was difficult enough to walk beside him let alone talk to him. We walked further into the suburban area away from the town, growing quieter and quieter the further we went. I half hated and half appreciated the fact we were away from people. I could see my house looming further into view, it was nestled snugly between two other properties. I felt somewhat at ease seeing my safe space. I rented it with my step-brother since we both wanted to move out of our parents’ house it worked out in our favour to leave together.

“Look (y/n), I am not going to let you go that easily. You mean the whole fucking world to me. What I did was stupid yes, but I am begging you for another chance.” Midoriya pleaded with me I shook my head in disbelief, the way he should deal with this is to just leave me alone and not continue pursuing something that he killed. That’s what I wanted.

“Midoriya, you do realise that what you did has put a rift between us one that will probably never heal. I'm angry with you because I loved you. But you felt the need to do what you did. Yes we were both stoned as fuck… That doesn't excuse your actions. The best thing to do would be to leave me alone and allow me time to heal. It's been a month since this all happened.” I was firm but straight to the point. Midoriya reached out and gripped my hands in two his large ones, tears almost threatening to spill over his eyes. He shook his head in anguish and pulled me towards him while I tried my best to pull away.

“No, I don't want to lose you. Please, please forgive me, I'm begging you. I love you.”

“Get off me Deku.” I snapped and yanked my arms away dropping my keys on the floor as his arms stiffened to lock mine into place. I felt a surge of panic sweep over my body. He continued to shake his head and I watched as tears fell down his face.

“I will never let you go. You're too precious to me.” Just as I was about to let out a scream, I heard my front fence smash open and a furious Katsuki appear.

“Get the fuck off her Deku!” The blonde more or less bull rushed Midoriya throwing him off me and onto the floor. Katsuki pushed me behind him protectively as I watched his hands heat up, sending sparks flying all around him.

“Fuck off Bakugo, this has nothing to do with you.” Both Katsuki and I were taken aback by Midoriya’s snap. Usually he wasn’t an aggressive person, so for him to come out with that was a bit of a shock.

“I’ll fuckin kill you!” Katsuki snarled and began to storm forward. Midorya pulled himself up off the floor his quark began to glitter over his body, green lightning spitting out in all directions. They can’t do that here the collateral damage would be mental.

“Midoriya, you’re trespassing. You need to leave. If they don’t want you here, I will call the police.” Ahh the voice of reason has arrived. I heard the gate to our house snap shut and Kirishima step between the two feuding males.

“I will leave when I can talk to (y/n).” Midoriya replied the lightning licking around his form more than ever. I could see Kirishima sigh and his skin harden, he wasn’t stupid.

“That’s not going to happen-” Kirishima started, before Katsuki cut in sharply. “No way in hell is she gunna talk to you. You think I’m stupid Deku? Some shit has happened between you two. I’m just waiting for her to fess up.” I felt my stomach twist at his words as I saw Kirishima also snap a glare at Midorya. Obviously, I didn’t cover it up as slyly as I hoped…

“Nothing happened.” I blurted out from behind Katsuki looking towards the bushes that were over-growing into the street from our house. I dare not look him in the eye, I was half expecting a smack from my lie.

“Don’t you fucking bullshit me! You know what – fuck it. Do whatever the fuck you want. Let this little shit rape you for all I care.” Katski yelled, throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. The words came out of his mouth like a whip and fuck did it sting.

“Don’t say that Katsuki!” Kirishima barked at the blond who kicked the front gate open and slammed the front door shut as he raged off indoors. “Please go indoors (y/n). I don’t think this is the time or place you and Midorya should talk.” The red head sighed and rested his hand on my shoulder giving me a weak smile. I bit back tears as I nodded in reply. I cast a glance at Midorya who opened his mouth to say something, before he shut it and looked away. He turned to walk away, before Kirishima stopped him. “Don’t leave yet Midorya. We are going to take a walk.” His voice was firm and authoritative. It was clear he was controlling this situation. I walked through the gate and swiftly made my way into the house. Kicking off my shoes on the tile, I crept past the living room and towards the stairs, I caught a glimpse of Katsuki sat with his head in his hands on the sofa, his words had cut deep. I didn’t want to show it especially not to him. Best to avoid in moments like this. Quickly making my way as quietly up the stairs as humanly possible and into my bedroom. I shut the door and felt tears run down my face. I threw my bag on the bed and pulled out my phone from my pocket seeing a text from Toshi:

_Thxs for diner (y/n). I hopee you arrived home safe! <3 Is there something going on with yu and Midorya??? It seemed little tense 2day. Let me know if you need anything. : ) ~ Toshi_

A small smile crept on my face at the typos and the cringy mis-use of emoties, he was a cutie. I placed my phone on my desk and sat quietly on my bed. I hate how it went from an incredible evening to a shit-show. I could feel a hate for Midoriya. I will never understand why he tried to rape me and I guess it will be a long time before I find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first MHA fic. I am obsessed with the series rn. Check out my other works!
> 
> Please remember to leave a Kudos if you liked! Comment if you have any ideas for the story I'm open to any as there will be some "One-shot" Type chapters in this too, such as a beach chapter or a Christmas chapter. I'm going with a slightly different writing style for this story so I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up groggily to my alarm screaming at me it was a Wednesday at 8am. My eyes were puffy and dry, my face hurt from the crying last night. Typically I felt depressed, Katski never came and apologised – although that’s not a shock. Kirishima did knock and check on me only briefly however. He stayed last night from what I heard. He basically lives here anyway. Usually Katski and Kirishima were yelling at the game console till late at night when they weren’t working the night shifts as their respective hero personas. Last night was their night off and surprisingly it was quiet in the house besides their hushed voices. Every now and then with Bakugo shouting something along the lines of ‘Stupid Deku’ and Kirishima shushing him. I stood up from my bed and picked up my phone checking for texts. There was one from Midoriya and a missed call from Katsuki at 3am in the morning. I rolled my eyes and stuffed the phone into my pyjama short pockets. I’m not going to acknowledge either of them. Quickly pulling on a sports bra I made my way downstairs into the kitchen/diner.

“Oh, your awake early.” I spoke quietly, Katsuki was lent on the back patio door a cigarette between his lips. He hasn’t smoked in a while. He only tends to do it when he is stressed. A dirty habit I was more than vocal about, which usually lead to a ‘Fuck off – You’re not my mum’.

“Didn’t sleep last night.” He replied sharply, inhaling the smoke and exhaling in exasperation.

“Shame.” I replied back, pulling a bowl out of the cupboard and filling it with cereal. The atmosphere was heavy, Katsuki looked like he hadn’t slept; the beer bottles and full ash-tray showed what kind of night it was last night. “Where is Eijiro?” I asked and began to eat my cereal.

“Asleep.” As usual one-word answers after a spat. He always does this, it was tiring. He took another drag of the cig and stared at me before breathing the smoke out the side of his mouth. He was a gorgeous man, somehow the smoking fed into the bad-boy persona. It was attractive and I could understand why he has a fan-base. Pulling out my phone I began to scroll through my socials to avoid Katsuki’s scrutinising gaze. “Come here.” He mumbled catching my attention away from my phone and towards him. I complied cautiously abandoning my cereal and phone on the bar. He knocked the ash off the cigarette and pushed off the door-frame to close the gap between us. He pulled me into his chest, wrapping his free arm around my shoulders. I breathed in his smell, of booze, smoke and sweat. Unsurprisingly, he hadn’t showered in a while. His thumbs stroked small circles on my shoulder, and he rested his chin on my head, breathing in against my scalp. His lips pressed to my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his toned waist and enjoyed the moment of silence between us. Katsuki was never one for apologies. He showed with his actions instead of his words. I sighed out into his chest and felt my eyes well up. I think I just needed this from him. His fingers ran through my hair while he finished his fag and I was content in the moment. His words did hurt and I needed him to support me with Midoriya but I know he would react without thinking. I don’t want him to have to concern himself with me when he has his hero work to think about. He tapped my shoulder and pressed out the half-finished cig into the ash-tray beside him that sat on the garden table. “I know you hate it.” He muttered and fixed his ruby irises to mine. His hands coming up to my face and caressing my cheeks, pulling me up to kiss my cheek, our foreheads connected and our breaths mingled together. I held his wrists delicately and closed my eyes. Relishing in the rare contact I had with him and drinking in the affection. I really needed this a lot more than I thought. It was such a tender moment, it gave me a conflicting feeling for him. Moments like this I wished he would just kiss me. Sweep me off my feet and whisk me away. I know that would never happen. 

“Thank you Katsuki.” I breathed out and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. He avoided my eye contact and squeezed my face a little before letting me go. I missed the contact; I probably wouldn’t receive anything like that for a long time… I released a breath into the late spring morning. Sooner or later it will be summer and I couldn’t wait till Katsuki and I went to our summer house for the week. “I’m at work today, I start at 12pm and finish at 8. I know you don’t like it when I have work on your days off but your schedule is awkward to plan around.” I let out a half-hearted laugh and went over to my cereal to finish the rest of it off. Its probably gone soggy by now. Katsuki grunted in response and I noticed his hands turn into fists on the kitchen table. His eyes glowing at the dining room wall, not looking at me. He was frustrated but he knew it couldn’t be helped. 

“Ahh, you’re not home today?” Kirishima whined and yawned. His hair pulled back into a bun showing off his black roots that were beginning to take hold. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and usually strolled around for 80% of the morning in just thin sweatpants, sometimes showing off his morning semi – evidently today was one of those days.

“Ugh, put it away Hair-for-brains. You look like an excitable dog.” Katski grumbled and rolled his eyes at him. I almost snorted into my cereal at that sentence. Its not like I cared anymore. He has walked in on me bathing more than a few times and I have seen my fair share of drunk skinny dipping with both him and Katski.

“Morning Kirishima’s peen. Did you want cereal?” I teased the red-head and placed a bowl on the side. He placed a hand over his crotch and sheepishly nodded while grinning and showing off his white sharp teeth.

“Please.”

It wasn’t too long before I was off to work much to both the boy’s dismay. They were used to having me around when they were off to essentially baby them.

“Text me when you’re on your way home gorgeous!” Kirishima kissed my cheek and pulled me into a hug. “If you want let me know and we will come and pick you up.” I nodded into his shoulder and hummed back in reply. He rested his hand on the back of my head and gripped me tight before he let go, and I stepped towards Katsuki.

“Not gunna give your sibling a cuddle?” I cooed at the blond and made grabby hands at him.

“Fuck off.” He grumbled and pulled me into his chest. He loves me, he is just being a lil-tsundere. I giggled a little and stepped back as he released me.

“Right boys, I will see you later.” I waved to them as I left, Kirishima waving back and Katsuki just watching intensely. The pair of them made my life worth living. Sometimes I swear they live to make me happy and I am thankful for that. After a short walk into town I arrived at my café and began my usual work-day.

* * *

7.45pm rolled round and I sighed out harshly. Only 15 more minutes to get through. Lord help me. The counters were all clean, cakes and snacks put away. Stock prepped for tomorrow everything clean and tidy. The other barista was sweeping the floor as the final customers left for the night. The bell chimed as a customer walked in. I internally rolled my eyes, why now of all times.

“Hi there, we are only serving takeaway if that’s okay?” I chimed out in that irritating customer service voice.

“That’s okay.” The voice sounded familiar. I glanced over to see that stunning two-toned hair and handsome face. It was a surprise to say the least; I had only seen Shoto a handful of times properly, usually he was Hero-ing off with Katsuki. We made it a rule to not interact while he or Kirishima are working, with that meant I rarely met his companions and when I did it was when they swung by the house to discuss tactics or something.

“Oh hello, Shoto. Its been a while!” I smiled and waved at him from behind the counter. He smiled softly back and bowed a little in greeting.

“Hey there (y/n). Yes long time no see. I missed you.” The two-toned man replied. His soft-spoken manor hadn’t changed much, I appreciated that about him considering the people I live with.

“Aww, I missed you too! What can I get for you?” I asked and pulled out a little bit of till roll from the dispenser readying to take his order.

“Umm, may I have five double shot lattes?” He requested politely and pulled out his wallet to pay. I almost laughed a little.

“Hell, that’s a lot of coffee for one person!” I winked and I watched him blush a little. Fumbling with his wallet to pull out his cash.

“W-well, its not just for me. I’m actually going to a poker night at yours.” I furrowed my brow at his statement. That was the first I head of it. I watched him follow me down the counter and rest his hand on the metal surface to continue our conversation.

“Huh, that wasn’t a thing this morning?” I muttered and watched the milk froth in the jug in front of me and pulling it away when it hit temperature.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you didn’t know.” Shoto replied just loud enough to be heard over the noise of the machine dispensing the shots of coffee.

“Don’t worry about it! It’s just as much Katsuki’s place as it is mine.” I grinned and poured out the drinks quickly, lidding and placing them into a cup-holder. I handed them to Shoto who tried to hand me money in return. “Don’t worry about it, consider it an act of gratitude to our good hero Icy Hot.” I shot him a mischievous grin and pushed his hand back towards him.

“Thank you for this. You’re to kind. Well in return when do you finish work? I can walk you home?” His soft-spoken voice was almost like music to me ears. He had somewhat of a fallen angel aura surrounding him.

“Well… actually now. I just have to check if I can leave.” I checked my watch and glanced out the window. My eye caught a hooded figure. Was it my imagination or can I see green hair? I felt panic grip my throat and my stomach twist… Was that Midoriya?

“Are you okay?” Shoto asked snapping me out of my trance and I snapped back to look at him. I nodded my head quickly and swallowed the lump in my throat. I glanced back to where I saw him. I only saw the darkening evening sky and the barista pulling out the bin-bag from the bin outside.

“Y-yea I’m fine, thought I saw a ghost.” I replied quickly. I shrugged off the thought and straightened up. Shoto didn’t reply and gave me a sceptical look. “Give me five and I will be with you!” I patted the work surface in confidence and dashed to the back room.

We were soon on our way home chatting about Shoto’s hero work and how he has been. I chastised him on not messaging me more and laughed at him burning his tongue on the hot drink. As soon as we walked through the door the immediate smell of smoke and hard liquor hit me. They knew not to smoke in the house for fuck sake. Why would they do that? I grumbled, huffed a little and gestured to Shoto towards the kitchen. He nodded in thanks and made his way to the kitchen. I quickly dashed upstairs and changed into a crop top and gym leggings that hugged my curves and accented my body. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and made my face a tad more presentable than post work face. After quickly rushing round I bounded downstairs and walked into the dining room to a table full of cash, cards, cigarette butts and tumbler glasses some half full some empty. Looks like this evening will be interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a Kudos if you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuck off speedy. This must be rigged.” Katsuki snapped and swigged on the beer bottle in his had before he dropped it on the table and throwing his cards into the middle.

“I can’t help just being good at this game Bakugo.” Iida snorted and plucked the money from in front of Katsuki grinning while doing it. I glanced round the table seeing each man. So it looks like the half the clan is together; Shoto, Katsuki, Kirishima, Iida and Denki. They had varying piles of cash stacked in front of them and I bit back a laugh at Katsuki’s very small pile left. I made my rounds giving each of the boys a hug and greeting, while peeking at all their cards minus Katsuki who lost the round.

“Hiya Gorgeous, it’s been a while!” Denki grinned and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I back seat cuddled him. He had a modest pile, but a pretty shitty hand, no pairs, no straights. His confidence hasn’t changed at all to have bullshitted his way this far into the game.

“Sup Boo! It has, I’ve been missing you!” I giggled back and ruffled his hair a little, feeling the tingles through my fingers as the static he naturally produced shocked me gently.

“Let go of her Sparky.” Katsuki growled over the bickering of the other boys. Denki rolled his eyes and sighed not letting me go anyway and ignoring him.

“How have you been gorgeous?” The golden-haired man asked and opted to hold my hand while he picked his cards back up, just to wind-up Katsuki that little more. I revelled in the fact it was so easy to make the blond jealous, not that I understood why he was so jealous all the time. He didn’t have such tendencies with Kirishima… just everyone else.

“All has been good, just life as usual!” I patted him on the shoulder and let go of his hand and turned to Iida, who had the largest cash pile. He had a straight face until he turned to me and he broke out into a soft smile. He placed his cards face down and hugged me tightly. It had been a while since I had seen him. He was probably my best male friend. He was the only person I spoke about the Midoriya problem with.

“Have you thought anymore on what I said?” He whispered into my hair. I shook my head ever so slightly into his chest, he was a lot taller than me, which I didn’t mind. I don’t want anyone else to know about this and I wanted it kept that way. He didn’t agree with my thought-process, but he respected my choices and that is all I wanted. He nodded back, audibly sighed out.

“Are you done yet?” Katsuki snapped at the pair of us. Iida let me go and apologised to Katsuki. I shot a look at Katsuki who didn’t even acknowledge it, he was too busy staring at his phone. Iida sat down, picking his cards back up. I noticed he had an excellent hand for the game… He was a 10 off a royal flush. I tried not to look impressed at his cards and squeezed his shoulder. I rested my hands on Shoto’s shoulders as I passed him which caused him to let out a little chuckle. I snuck a glance at his cards, they were average… A pair of tens and a few odd cards none that matched the three laid on the table. 

“You don’t need to touch him, to say hello.” Katsuki grumbled out shooting a glare at Shoto, the pair were oddly intense toward one another. They weren’t usually this abrasive... Shoto turned to me and held my hand in his.

“Thank you for letting me walk you home (y/n). It was lovely to spend time with you… Alone.” Shoto shot a side glance at Katsuki. The blonds jaw clenched and he let out a quite Tsk before looking away from the pair of us. I shrugged it off, obviously this was a dick measuring contest. I let go of Shoto’s hand after smiling at him in thanks. I turned to Kirishima who was already waiting excitedly for his turn for a cuddle. He pulled me into his lap bridal style as soon as I came close enough and pressed a kiss to my cheek. He smelt of hard liquor and a slight blush graced his cheeks.

“Ahh my Doll is back!” The red-head cheered quietly, squeezing my waist. I giggled and let out a little oof of air that was being squeezed out of me. I rested my chin on his shoulder and whispered into his ear,

“Iida has the best hand, Shoto’s has a pair and Denki has nothing.” I stayed with my face resting on his shoulder for a few more seconds before pulling away, to quell any suspicions of cheating. He glanced at me out the corner of his eye and winked. He would never cheat usually but tonight was a different kettle of fish. This time his pride was at stake. After a few more rounds Denki and Shoto had dropped out just leaving Kirishima and Iida to duke it out in the metaphorical ‘ring’. Even Katsuki was paying attention now.

“Are you going to drop out Kirishima?” Iida pushed his glasses up on his face further and shot a sharp look at Kirishima who sat back in his chair confidently pulling me back into him. One arm wrapped around his waist, the other holding his cards against the table.

“I think you should consider doing that yourself Iida.” Kirishima smirked and threw more money on the table. “I raise you.” So it looks like he is going down the route of bullshitting and I was living for it!

“I’ll match that and, why don’t we raise again if you’re really that confident.” Iida flicked more notes from his winnings into the pot.

“Stupid move but I’ll match.” Kirishima chucked more of his dwindling winnings on the table. The pair were locked in a back and forth of raising and matching till Kirishima had nothing left in front of him. It was intense now, it had all of us who weren’t playing watching intently in silence while the pair paused and Kirishima sat back to assess the situation. His eyes closed. I thought this was just becoming stupid now but, it’s not my money…

“Are you going to give up now Kirishima?” I looked at the table there was probably more than I made in a month in the pot and Iida still had more to go.

“I got this ain’t I?” With that the red-head threw his red leather wallet down on the table. It was stuffed with cash. I audibly gasped and glanced round the room to see everyone else’s unfazed faces.

“Now this is getting interesting.” Katsuki grinned sharply. To me this was danger, to them this was just giving a little edge to the evening. After all they battled villains for a living. But this money to me was my rent, food and bills.

“Fine. You really are being stubborn today. I don’t understand why you’re going so far though. I bet your bullshitting me.” Iida waved Kirishima off and threw his remaining money in and also his wallet. I cringed at the money these people were just playing with. Its not like they need anymore…?

“This is my final offer for you to back down Iida, otherwise I will raise once more and you won’t like it…”

“How would you even raise me? I don’t need your car.” Iida snorted and rolled his eyes. Kirishima lent forward an evil glow in his bright red irises.

“I’ll be your bitch for the week. Pick a week and I will do it. Anything you want… I’ll go out get your pizza at 2am. Or I’ll run you a flowery bath and suck your dick if you ask. Now are you gunna raise to that?” His sharp teeth almost looked menacing in this moment. It was verging on it being no longer a game. Iida choked a little and sat back in his chair disgruntled. There was silence…

“I- I fold.” Iida reluctantly placed his cards on the table face up.

“Oh that’s such a beautiful hand… Shame, it would have won if you had more balls!” Kirishima yelled and scooped me up placing me down next to Katsuki before throwing his cards on the table in triumph. Iida’s mouth dropped open and that’s when the swearing ensued.

“You conniving, little fucking shit!” Iida squawked back throwing his hands up in the air in anger. Kirishima simply beamed while taking all the insults and pocketing nearly the entire tables cash.

“Shall we take a break?” I looked over at Katsuki who had gently collected up my hand that was resting on the table beside him and was fiddling with my fingers. I turned round to face him and ran my hand through his hair. He looked at me with quiet eyes; I could see his slightly glassy expression and blowsy skin tone as the alcohol was obviously hitting him now. He didn’t have an aggressive air about him today. He was always softer when I arrived back home from work especially since I hadn’t said hello properly.

“Yea, did you want a drink?” He asked in a hushed voice I almost didn’t catch him. I rubbed circles into his muscular shoulder with my thumb, allowing our eyes to connect.

“Please.” I nodded back, he kept hold of my hand and walked into the kitchen area, bypassing everyone else who had filtered into the living room. Katsuki poured me my favourite drink. I thanked him and took a few swigs. He watched me with an intense gaze. Almost like he was trying to process his thoughts. I widened my eyes at him, waiting for him to say something. He did this every now and then when he was drunk, take me off to the side of the room, do something like make me a drink or give me food, then fail at saying whatever he was trying to say. He opened his mouth, his fingers running down my arm, stopping at my wrist.

“I- I just… wanted… to –” He stopped and looked at me earnestly, like he was trying to find the right way to say his thoughts... The distance closing between us.

“Yes?” I asked trying to give him that little more drive to finish his sentence. I could feel my face heating up, I had a feeling that this sentence was going to be something I would either be shocked or happy about; if he could just let it out. Something inside of me said that there was something within our awkward relationship. No matter how small. No matter the arguing.

“Oh sorry. I didn’t realise you were busy.” Shoto butted in. We were both caught off guard by his sudden presence and I stepped back from Katsuki.

“What the fuck Halfn’Half? You’re not wanted here.” Katsuki snapped before I could even say anything. The pair were glaring at one another no words being exchanged between them.

“Is there something you needed Shoto?” I asked trying to break the tension a little and walked forward to meet him at the edge of the kitchen bar.

“Ahh, yes I was going to ask where your snacks were, Kirishima wanted them.” He placed his drink down and lent against the kitchen side indicating he wasn’t going to leave till he had what he came for.

“No worries, I’ll bring them out in a sec?” My attention turned back to Katsuki who gripped my hand in his. He didn’t want me to pay attention to anyone else apart from him right now.

“Its okay I can help you.” I wasn’t sure if Shoto was being that oblivious or if he was intentionally trying to intrude. Katsuki sighed and released my hand, knocking past Shoto’s shoulder violently before throwing the back door open and lighting a cigarette. I rolled my eyes at it and turned my attention to Shoto.

“W-Well let’s grab those snacks!” I clapped my hands together as I smelt smoke from the living-room. “Damn it! They better not be smoking indoors again!” I hissed and went to move past Shoto to chastise the boys in the living-room. He caught my wrist. I stopped and looked down before tracing his body with my eyes. He was quiet almost assessing my reaction. There was a moment of gentle silence…

“Do you want to go to coffee soon? How does a Friday sound?” Shoto asked softly. I couldn’t help but feel my eyebrow raise at his request. A pleasant confusion overtook me and I nodded in response. I wasn’t able to muster the words to actually say yes but he seemed happy with my reply. A slight smile graced his lips, he was always a stoic person growing up and much hasn’t changed. When he did smile though it was very cute. He was a handsome man, similar to Katsuki I can understand why he also has a fanbase of toxic teenagers. His delicate air always had an edge with the scar on his face contributing to most of it. I chose not to ask where he received it and he never told me. “Great! I will text you tomorrow and we can plan?”

“Yea, sure! But you will have to bear with me I need to tell those idiots off for smoking in the house.” I laughed out somewhat awkwardly and felt his hand release my wrist. He chuckled with me and nodded. I thanked him and walked into the living room to see Denki and Iida smoking. Denki passed the death-stick to Kirishima, he was about to take a drag before I barked;

“Don’t you fucking dare Kirishima!” All three of the boys froze in mid-motion. They all looked like guilty children that had been caught with their fingers in the biscuit tin.

“Aww don’t be like that (y/n). It’s poker night!” The electric wielder chimed smugly. An alcohol blush covered his cheeks as he sipped from his beer can, while looking directly at me.

“Irrelevant! Smoke your death-sticks outside! Not in my damn house.” I snapped and pointed sternly outside. All three of the boys skulked outside like a dog that had just been scolded for being a lil-shit. Shoto also jointed them leaving me to clean up a little, picking up empty beer cans and sweeping up the crumbs from the pop-corn. After fifteen or so minutes of peace the boys came barrelling back in and the poker began again. While everyone settled down, Denki turned to me;

“Where is Midoriya? He never misses a Poker night!” I shifted uncomfortably as all conversation stopped and I felt five pairs of eyes on me. I saw Kirishima’s fists clench, Katsuki’s brows furrow into a dark look, Shoto raise an eyebrow and Iida’s jaw tighten in anger. Each man wanted me to answer, I knew the answer I said would not be the one they wanted.

“H-He and I… Had an argument. I don’t think it will be sorted any time soon.” I sat down in an unoccupied chair and tried my best not to falter on hiding my discomfort with being asked about him.

“Ahh, I’m sorry to hear! You guys were inseparable, what happened?” Denki pushed and flopped back in his chair.

“A big thing.” I replied back curtly and began to shuffle the deck of cards, trying to indicate I didn’t want to talk about it any further.

“How big?” I rolled my eyes, he was drunk so his filter was more or less gone at this point.

“Shut-up Denki.” Iida hissed, earning him a middle finger from the electric user.

“Denki, I’m not gunna talk about it.” I stated flatly and shot him a bored look. I saw the mischievous glint in his eye and I notice he was in that annoying mood. For fuck sake. This won’t end well.

“Aww, why not! I’m your bestie!” He wined, “Well it must be real bad for you guys to not be talking. Did he steal something…? Did he lie to you…? Did he betray your trust… Or did he do something inappropriate?” Just before I was able to land a slap Denki, Kirishima ripped me up off the chair to protect me from Katsuki sinking his fists into Denki’s shirt and slamming him into the wall, breaking the plaster-board and knocking over drinks. Kirishima held me close to his chest as the air grew with static and the sweet smell of caramel erupted in the room. I felt Kirishima’s skin harden and Shoto’s icicles clatter together, preparing to intervein.

“Shut your whore mouth Sparky.” Katsuki roared, his fists buried in his shirt and face almost pressed against Denki’s smirking one.

“Just as violent as ever Bakugo. Have you perhaps considered why she won’t tell you anything that happened?” Denki hissed and gripped Katsuki’s wrist, letting his electricity crackle, probably shocking Katsuki slightly.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about. I protect her.” The blond hissed and pushed Denki further back into the wall, in turn the wall groaning from the force being applied to it.

“Have you though?” Denki whispered and shoved Bakugo back into the table. I watched in shock as the chairs clattered to the floor, cards and the few drinks that weren’t knocked over fell everywhere. I peered at Shoto over Kirishima’s bicep. Mouthing to him to stop this. He nodded and flicked his wrist up, forming a thin sheet of ice between the two feuding males; stopping them from lunging at one another. I was shocked at their behaviour, however no-one else seemed at all phased by this violence. More like they were also ready to jump straight into the brawl too.

“Stop it. I wanted a fun night with my friends, not a fucking bar fight!” I snapped. Kirishima let me go from his grip, still holding onto my upper arms his skin still showing the lines from hardening. Katsuki looked to the floor dejected and Denki held his hands together in shame. I scoffed and stormed off upstairs.

“(y/n), don’t go!” Kirishima followed me upstairs and into the corridor. “Darling, don’t worry about that. Please come back downstairs and sit with me.” The red-head stopped me before I could open my bed-room door. Turning me round to face him, he pressed my back lightly against the door and looked at me with pleading eyes.

“I don’t know Kiri, I don’t want to be around Katsu if he is gunna be like that.” I mumbled looking at the hard-wood floor, feeling tears burning my eyes and my nose bunging up. I didn’t really want to see him staring at me like this. I didn’t want to be reminded of Midoriya, and it had knocked my confidence.

“I’m here to protect you, aren’t I?” He pulled my chin up softly, so our eyes met. He had a bright grin that masked a sadness behind his eyes. “I promise I will protect you. I will do better.” My brows furrowed in confusion. What does he mean by that?

“What do you mean?” I pressed my hand to his cheek and gave him a firm stare. His red hues glossing over as he looked at my lips.

“N-nothing darling. I just… failed at protecting you… and I don’t want to make that mistake again.” He breathed nervously, closing the distance between us. I felt my cheeks heat up as his chest came into contact with mine. The atmosphere becoming heavy between us.

“Explain.”

“Midoriya admitted to what he did.” Kirishima began to crumble, tears filling his eyes as he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a strong hug. Pressing kiss after kiss against my scalp while muttering apologies. I felt the wind be knocked out of me. If Katsuki finds out… Kirishima will tell him: I know he will. I felt a wetness grow on my shoulder as Kirishima sobbed quietly. My throat tightened up and I felt like I couldn’t breath. Tears slipping from the side of my eyes and down my cheeks.

“You can’t tell Katsu. You understand?” I didn’t know how to react to him, my thoughts were running hundred miles an hour. I pet his hair and began to rub small circles in his back to calm him down. My attention on him was grounding me from having an anxiety attack.

“You have to tell him soon.” The red-head pulled back from me and cupped my face in his hands. If the conversation hadn’t come with this moment, it might have been beautiful… If not perfect between the pair of us.

“I will. I just need to work out how.” I mumbled and stared up at his form.

“I will be right with you my Dutchess.” He pressed his forehead to mine, the tips of our noses touching, our lips so close. Kirishima pulled me into a final hug again. He always knew how to calm me down and see sense. “I will kill him if you want me to.” He mumbled into my neck. It was said in such an off-handed manor, and that is what sent a string of fear down my spine. Kirishima doesn’t lie. I laughed it off, hopefully it was a joke – a poor one at that. I pulled away and punched his chest softly.

“Don’t joke about these things!” I half-heartedly laughed and sniffed, wiping my nose to stop the snot running down my face. He laughed a little and shook his head, I hope it was just a joke… His thumb wiped a stray tear away, before coming to rest back on my cheeks again.

“I love you.” Kirishima cupped my face in his hands. He always told me this, I guessed it was in a brotherly way. Like the way Katski said it to me. This time however it felt different…

“I love you too!” I sung in a chipper way. We would always say it to one another. The thought of us acting a little more than ‘Just Friends’ nudged me. The kisses on the cheeks and the cuddles on the sofa, the constant neediness. If anything; both Katsuki, Kirishima and I are like a weird thruple. “Come on you lets go back.” I grabbed his hands and squeezed them leading him back down to the kitchen our fingers intertwined tightly. The boys sat in silence like nothing had ever happened. All the spilt drinks were cleaned, chairs positioned correctly, and the plaster swept from the floor. The only hint that something had happened was the giant, gaping hole in the plaster-board.

“I’m sorry about that (y/n). I took it too far.” Denki stood up from next to Katsuki as soon as we entered and hugged me in apology. I nodded and whispered a thanks before slipping back to Kirishima and perching on his lap. Katsuki reached out for my hand and squeezed it. He doesn’t apologise and I wasn’t expecting it.

“Your phone was dropped by the way. I checked and its not cracked.” Shoto passed me my phone and I thanked him as he smiled softly at me.

“Shall we start again? Shall I be dealer?” I asked and held out my hand to Iida who was shuffling the deck. He passed them to me and the games began.

* * *

The clock ticked 2am and I yawned placing my phone on the table and looking towards Katsuki as I lounged across Kirishima’s lap with my feet hitched up on Katsuki’s lap. The blond nodded in acknowledgment of my tiredness.

“Alright kiddies. I’m gunna head to bed, I am very tired.” I stood up from Kirishima’s lap before stepping away and stretched out. Everyone grunted in reply, they were still playing their game in silence which I could understand. If its quiet I have a lovely night sleep! Lucky I have a day off tomorrow.

“Good-night (y/n). I’ll text you tomorrow.” Iida waved me and quickly darted round the table to give hugs and such.

“Yea I’ll speak to you soon.” Iida shot back to his seat and carried staring intently at the cards in his hands. I watched Shoto stand from his spot on the table and walk over to give me a hug goodbye. His embrace was comforting, his right side warm and cozy. His left cool to the touch, it made the hair on my arms stand-up. It was strange but a somewhat enjoyable sensation of the two contrasting feelings.

“I’ll see you Friday for that coffee, right?” He asked, his voice was always quite, almost alluring. He pulled back and looked at me in the eyes, his beautiful two tone’s looking down at me full of sincerity.

“Yes definitely.” I heard Kirishima choke on his drink and Katsuki knock him on the back. I rolled my eyes internally. Typical that they would ruin the mood.

“I’ll text you the details later.” I nodded in response to Shoto. He let me go and returned to the table. I gave Denki a hug good-bye before giving Katsuki and Kirishima a kiss on the forehead goodnight. I made my way upstairs and settled into bed. After everything that’s gone on tonight, I knew I needed to tell Katsuki soon before someone else tells him about Midoriya and I. At lease I have a chance at damage control, if I’m not there… then I doubt it would end without someone in a body bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a Kudos if you liked! 
> 
> I am a huge sucker for Kirishima, so I will try not to be too bias to him. I will try to spread interactions evenly among each of the four. Shoto will be around more in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Kirishima_ **

I woke up the next morning in Katsuki’s bed. My head ached and my muscles felt sore. Last night was definitely something to behold, I had her sat on my lap all night. It was amazing, it made my sleepy brain slowly clock into existence a little quicker. I rolled over and knocked Katski’s arm. I think he had to carry me to bed last night…? It was definitely a rough one.

“Careful dumbass.” Katsuki hissed still half asleep. I grumbled and slowly stood up, my body protested by making my head throb a little. I felt like I was gunna piss myself. I grabbed my junk and stumbled to the bathroom. After releasing myself, I turned to open the door to see my Dutchess up and awake.

“Morning Kiri. You look rough.” She smirked and punched me lightly on the arm. I grinned, she looked so radiant… She’s so damn cute. My eyes skimmed over her form, she had her tiny bed shorts on and a crop top that seemed to push everything up. I wanted to stick my face in them, looking further down I noticed a bundled towel in her hands.

“I feel it. Showering, my lady?” I asked and held the door open allowing her to pass me and into the bathroom.

“Yes, my good-sir. I will make breakfast for you two in a little while. When are you going back to work actually?” She asked me, her doe like eyes looking up, almost begging me to kiss her.

“You diamond. Katsu and I are on a seven day straight from tomorrow onwards. Tonight, is our last night of being home till Tuesday.” I watched her put a note in her phone on her calendar as she nodded along happily.

“Thanks Kiri. Anyways I’ll be out soon.” With that she pulled the door closed away from prying eyes… Shame these eyes can pry. I quickly dashed to Katsuki’s room, it was a rare occurrence when I managed to see her shower.

“What are you doing shitty hair?” Katsuki grumbled flicking through his phone, his interest some what piqued as I strode toward the far wall.

“You’re missing out man, (y/n) is in the bathroom.” I mumbled and pulled down the photo-frame. Katski had created a pair of holes, through to the bathroom for himself to spy. I remember the time I walked into him jacking off while watching her. He grunted and nodded going back to his phone. I peered through the hole, it was just big enough to see most of the bathroom without it being obvious to those using it. It was mine and Katsuki’s little secret. I grinned a little as my joggers tightened. I watched as she turned on the shower and began to strip off. Her legs never seemed to end as I admired the curves on her body, the steam slowly began to envelop the room. I grinned as I watched her strip off, delicately hanging the garments over the towel rail. I loved seeing her naked and vulnerable form. It reminded me to protect her, how no one else will see this side of her apart from Katsuki and I. She slowly stepped into the shower, the water running over her stunning body, her hands running over her luscious curves. I can’t wait for that to be me doing that for her. My cock was becoming excruciating. I pulled my joggers down, exposing my rock-hard cock. My fingers skimming my shaft imagining that it was her hands doing this to me. I looked back through the hole and watched her fingers slip down the expanse of her stomach towards her little cunt. God is it going to be one of those days? I grinned as I pumped away at my dick. I couldn’t help but let out a little groan as she began to finger herself in the shower. Her body shaking from her own fingers, while covering her mouth with her free hand to quell the moans she was eliciting from herself.

“Fuck.” I mumbled as I could feel my orgasm bubble aggressively. Looks like its going to be a quick one today… and I didn’t even manage to see her cum. I watched her press her back against the wall of the shower, her legs shivering as she spread them giving me full view to that gorgeous pink pussy. I couldn’t hold my cum in any longer… I felt my orgasm hit me like a brick and I came into my hand. I slumped back against the wall. My breathing faltered as I groaned at the sticky mess I created. I felt Katsuki press up behind me; Dropping a tissue on my cummy hand. I quickly wiped it off and discarded it onto the floor.

“That was a lot.” His voice was husky and his eyes full of lust as he looked over me and into the hole. His boner was evident from his boxer’s tent. His hand touching my jaw and bringing my face towards his junk. Indicating he wanted his cock sucked. His eyes never left the view. I knew he liked it over being jerked off. I complied and pulled down the fabric that was separating him from my lips. His semi-hard cock bounced in my face as I licked the tip and teased the shaft with my fingers. He groaned as his hand gripped round my hair. His line of sight not breaking from (y/n). Katsuki was always well-endowed, I wasn’t as big as him but not far off…

“Suck.” He growled low and pushed my mouth onto his already pre-cummy cock. “I want to cum with her.” He moaned as I took him fully, gagging slightly at his thrust. I murmured in reply and sucked, jerking the base of his shaft at the same time. I ran my tongue around the bell-end. I heard her cries echo through the wall, that made me instantly hard for another round. I began to pump my own cock again at the thought of her worshiping my body. I wanted to touch her all over. Katsuki hissed as his hand reached down and smacked away my own hand, replacing it with his. The sensation felt immediately better than my own finger-tips. Katsuki pulled out of my mouth, and pulled me up by my chin, positioning me in front of one of the holes.

“She is gunna cum, I wouldn’t let you miss out on that.” He puffed and positioned my hand around his shaft. We both began to pump away at one another’s cocks. Our eyes glued to the beautiful shivering form of our (y/n). She was on the floor now, furiously pumping her fingers in and out of her cunt while rubbing circles around her clit. She was panting, drool escaping her pretty lips. She let out loud moans as her fingers abandoned her clit and pinched her cute pink nipples. She slid a third finger in her pussy and I couldn’t help but want to cum just from the lewdness of it. She was so close and so were Katski and I. Her legs flopped outward and she began to squirt as she came. I desperately tried to hold my orgasm longer, it seemed that it was impossible, neither could Katsuki as we both came just after her. I panted at the force of my second orgasm. I glanced over at Katsuki whose eyes stayed glued to the view and I don’t blame him. He loved watching her after she had just cum. I liked seeing her after her shower and relishing in the fact she had no idea we knew about her masturbating. I released Katsuki’s softening cock as he let go of mine. It felt so good whenever this happened. May be because it was so uncommon? I picked up the towel off the floor and cleaned myself up. I wanted to see her desperately. I wanted to hug her and tell her I love her. She always said it back to me, even if she doesn’t mean it in the way I want, I was okay with that temporarily. I know it will change soon

* * *

**Midoriya**

There was a boom as the villain shot across the room. Splattering blood across his other two cronies, who looked on in horror. I rolled my eyes at this whole situation, they were just some low-down pond scum, nothing too interesting. I looked around and noticed no cameras were on me for this fight which made things perfect for me tonight. Finally, I could let off some steam, pretend its Bakugo or something…

“I thought you Hero’s weren’t supposed to kill people!” One of the two remaining villains screamed pitifully. His eyes full of fear, cradling his now dead friends hand while checking for a pulse. I sneered and let out a violent laugh.

“Not when people aren’t watching…”

* * *

“How have you been Midoriya?” All might asked gently, handing me a cup of tea. “You have seemed somewhat distracted recently.” I sighed; he wasn’t wrong. The problem with (y/n) and myself was weighing heavily on my shoulders. She always forgave me for pushing it, this time it was different though. It was depressing. I thought its what she wanted.

“Can I ask for you advise?” I looked him in the eye. I did not want to tell him the whole truth. Might has always been helpful to me. I don’t want him to think poorly of me.

“Sure… Anything.” He rested his hand on top of mine. He made me feel safe, the only person who achieved that was my sweet (y/n). I did not know how to handle this situation in all honesty.

“So, I have a… Friend. He did something to his best friend… He pushed his boundaries too far with this friend. More specifically… He took advantage of her, while they were both intoxicated -” Toshi cut me off, holding his hand up. His face sombre and his jaw tightened. I could feel my stomach sink, it was a difficult topic to approach without making it obvious who this was about.

“Midoriya, I think you should go to the police with this kind of information. Or at least urge this person to go.” He looked at me sharply, he knew something was up. He just didn’t want to acknowledge the possibility of it being between me and another person. Part of me felt disappointed. I had failed him, purely from this act of selfishness.

“But what if she didn’t want to go to the police and chose to just ignore him.” I started, gripping the teacup tightly.

“Then he should count himself lucky and respect her wishes. She should still report it though… No matter _who_ the perpetrator is.” Toshi deadpanned. I felt myself cringe at his almost scathing tone. The atmosphere had shifted from one of helpfulness to a dark, sharp nature.

“But what if he wants to apologise to her?”

“She doesn’t need an apology.”

“What about if he loves her, it was just a laps in judgment?”

“If he loved her, he wouldn’t have done that.”

“But, what if…”

“Leave her alone Midoriya!” Toshi slammed his hands down on the tabletop, knocking over the teacups. I was taken-aback to say the least. I knew it was a dangerous subject to peruse with him especially since he knows I can’t lie to him. My voice was caught in my throat; I wanted to tell him to fuck off, he doesn’t know anything… But I couldn’t muster the fight.

“I- I’m not going to leave her alone. I love her.” I muttered and pushed back from the table. I could feel my anger bubbling through my body. I thought he would understand of all people.

“You don’t Midoriya. If anything this is an unhealthy obsession with her.” He was short and to the point. My quirk began to flurry within me, bubbling a little within my chest. I tried my best to supress it. His points were somewhat valid. Even if they were wrong. He obviously doesn’t understand what we have.

“I think you don’t know what you’re talking about. I need her.” I growled low and began to walk towards the front door. This isn’t going the way I wanted, I hoped he would have helped me… Even understood. But like everyone else… He persecuted me. I snapped my gaze from the floor to Toshi and we locked eyes.

“If I find out you have hurt her Midoriya. I will personally rip everything from you.” He stood from the table, a fierce look crossing his face.

“Careful who you threaten Dear All-Might. Remember, you are just a washed-up old hero now, who can barely scrape enough power together to throw a punch once every couple of months.” I sneered as I opened the front door. I didn’t want to argue with him. I respect him and his opinions. But this time I couldn’t roll over to what he was saying. Toshi’s face filled with pain at my last sentence. Remorse flittered through my chest; I know I will regret that. The older man didn’t say anything as I stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a Kudos if you liked! 
> 
> I elected to make Midoryia bat-shit crazy straight off the mark. I have a lot planned for him I'm super excited to write about!
> 
> Note: this series is going to be 50 shades of FUCKED UP.

**Author's Note:**

> My first MHA fic. I am obsessed with the series rn. Check out my other works! 
> 
> Please remember to leave a Kudos if you liked! Comment if you have any ideas for the story I'm open to any as there will be some "One-shot" Type chapters in this too, such as a beach chapter or a Christmas chapter. I'm going with a slightly different writing style for this story so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
